


you have me.

by mellowfellow



Series: parents! johnjae [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, johnjae as dads, johnjaehyuck, parents! johnjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowfellow/pseuds/mellowfellow
Summary: There were deadlines to meet and bills to pay. Nothing was going easy for Johnny, but he’s got the love of his life and a wonderful son. Maybe things will be okay, eventually.





	you have me.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write my sadness away. Inspired by imaginary future’s We’ll Be Okay. 
> 
> (why is everything rhyming..)

The day and night were supposed to be different, but for Johnny, they were completely the same: he had to work his ass off on both. The only difference was he works nights plopped on his bed, eyes glued to the laptop, which dimly illuminated the room. 

It was one of those nights, the sixth consecutive one. He had been revising his manuscript by himself because his editor called in sick last week. Johnny was doing fine on the first few days, but he never thought his editor’s absence would be longer than expected, and now he hasn’t gotten any decent sleep ever since. 

Johnny paused in the middle of reading a sentence, taking his glasses off to rub his droopy eyes. Taking a glance at the sticky note on the right side of his desktop, he pursed his lips at the amount of tasks waiting to be accomplished on his to-do list. 

An overwhelming surge of worry flooded Johnny’s mind. The manuscript needed to be handed soon, and he got loads of other responsibilities to fulfill. 

His trail of thought was interrupted by a shift of movement beside him. 

Jaehyun and their precious child, Donghyuck. 

Sometimes Johnny forgets that he’s not alone in this life anymore. With the amount of time his job demands, he became pretty much a machine, brought back to life by the beautiful man stirring on the other side of the bed. 

“What time is it?”, Jaehyun croaked, trying to blink heavy lidded eyes. 

“Quarter before five. It’s still too early, get some more sleep.” Johnny closed his laptop, placing it on top of the bedside table. He already knew what would come next, so he already did beforehand. Jaehyun could only heave a sigh. 

“It’s you who need sleep. Lots of sleep. It’s been almost a week, love. Should you better might as well collapse to get rest?” 

Jaehyun was right. The only chance Johnny’s getting a break is when his body finally decides to give up, which he felt was very close to happening, with his current state. 

“It’s not like I have a choice, Jae.” Johnny faced him, eyebrows creased. “Our bills are piling up, Hyuck is starting school soon. I have to save up for his future.” 

Of course. Jaehyun knew Johnny too well. Johnny was a responsible man even from the beginning, one of the traits he fell in love with. The downside of it was that Johnny takes responsibilities way seriously, leaving no room for failures. He had tendencies to constantly worry over the future, and it had gotten worse when they had Hyuck. 

Johnny climbed out of the mattress, shuffling towards the balcony. The skies were an ombre of dark and light shades of blue, the sun faintly peeking behind the clouds. Jaehyun followed suit, carefully removing Hyuck’s tiny arms from his waist as he stepped outside, settling himself beside the taller man. 

“I’m sorry.”, were the words that came out of Johnny’s lips, almost a whisper. 

“What are you apologizing for?” 

“All of this. Jae, I’m sorry. I want to give you and Hyuck the best life but it seems like I’m not trying hard enough. I don’t know how it all came to this, I can’t even spend time with the two of you without stupid phone calls interrupting us. I’m always working, I don’t even know how to be a father to our child anymore. This wasn’t the life I imagined. I wanted to do what normal dads do; I want to teach him how to ride a bike, how to swim, read him bedtime stories every night. Jae, I-” 

Jaehyun pulled him into a tight yet comforting hug. 

“I know, Johnny.” He rubs gentle circles on Johnny’s back, trying to calm him down. “But you’re wrong. You’re working hard and giving it your all. We’re just new to this life, and it’s meant to be tough. And I’m sorry too. I couldn’t find a stable job aside from the bookstore.” 

Johnny shook his head and freed himself out of Jaehyun’s arms. 

“I’m supposed to be the one working while you take care of him...” Johnny spared a glance on the child sleeping peacefully inside their room. 

“It doesn’t work that way. We’re both his parents, it’s our responsibility. And besides, Hyuck is a smart boy, love. He might not understand the whole picture, but he knows you’re working hard for him. For us.” 

Their gazes met. Johnny’s eyes only reflected complete restlessness, and for a fleeting moment, Jaehyun was sure he saw fear in the man’s eyes. Like a child lost and confused, unsure of what to do. 

Johnny was pulled in for another hug, as if nothing else could speak louder than what Jaehyun has to say, but he says it anyway. 

“Johnny.. You seem to forget that we’re in this together. This burden is not only for you to carry. I’m here. You can lean on me if it gets too tiring. Whatever happens, we’ll figure it out. We’ll be okay.” 

Johnny buried his face on the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, tears threatening to fall. Jaehyun always knew what he needed to hear the most, and he loved him for it. Johnny felt worn out, to the brink of collapse, yet those words were enough to make him feel as if he could still do a million things. 

They stayed like that for a while, until the sun had fully risen. The skies seemed brighter to Johnny than they were on any other days, and he felt warm. He closed his eyes to bask in both the warmth from Jaehyun’s tender embrace and the sunlight seeping into his skin. 

The two finally separate, exchanging soft smiles while they watch the immense sun, a beginning of a new day, and then to the sunshine of their life, their son Donghyuck, who was now stirring from his sleep. 

Johnny wrapped his arms around Jaehyun as they walk back inside the bedroom, laying on the mattress with Hyuck in the middle. 

“Papa?” The child mumbled. 

“Mhm. We’re here. Let’s sleep some more, baby.” Johnny kissed Hyuck’s forehead, and then Jaehyun’s. He covers the three of them with the blanket, and snuggled close to each other. 

“I love you, Jaehyun.” 

“I love you too, Johnny.” 

“wuv you three!!” Hyuck squeaked, and the two chuckled. 

It’s definitely going to be okay, Johnny thought.

**Author's Note:**

> for ridha.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/weewoojae)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/younghoes)


End file.
